Russell with a Pig
by NewFolder2
Summary: When Russell is struggled upon his grades, there's a Pig who loves to help. And then Russell finds the other side of himself, thanks to that cute, little, adorable animal...or a person? -Now with betas, all chapters are improved(go re-read)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-hey-hey, how are you readers? I hope you guys are fine. So this is my first ever fanfiction story I have made (and published) and it's still on its way. This is just the beginning guys.  
Anyway, welcome to my story.  
Enjoy****!**

* * *

**Russell with a Pig**

"RUSSELL SMASH!"

The only thing this gigantic, brainless, red-headed guy knew was smash, smash, and SMASH, like it was the only thing. He only cared about his clique and his fights and nothing else.

Some say his father was obsessed of becoming a military sergeant and left, and his stayed-at-home mom was a drug-addict. None of them would care about him, since they had something 'more important' to do.

He stated that he felt like he didn't have a family. He didn't have one but his clique. They were his family. They made him better than lonely. Even they sometimes didn't like how Russell acted, still, they understood him very well.

But…behind this tough, reckless, stupid, blank-faced side, little did he know, he'd find something new.

* * *

"Pig! You're comin`!" a friend asked.

The name was Paige _**Pig **_Doyle

"Of course. Just lemme` take my bag for a sec," she quickly took her bag and left.

She was a beautiful girl with a brown-black-ish hair that stopped just around her upper back, a light skin tone, a brightly dark blue eyes, and a slightly curvaceous body. Boys and, weirdly, girls would stunned by her appearance. Even with her pretty figures, she was still called a Pig.

_**It's better to be called Pig, than never be noticed at all…**_

She always stated that when people asked her why she liked being called a Pig.

Anyway, she was new with her first attempt for Bullworth Academy. But though, as a first year student, she was surprisingly went straight to the second year. Her test score passed on Angie and Petey, and she nearly passed Beatrice.

But…hiding from anybody else…she had the biggest secret of her life.

* * *

Anyway, it all started after the summer holiday, on September precisely. The new year of the academy had started welcoming some new students and staffs. That was when Pig came in.

Again, she was the newbie of the school but yet she went straight to the second year. Pig was so smart.

Russell, however, never really paid attention to his grades. He was seventeen but he still on his first year. This year was the third time he didn't pass.

As the headmaster, Mr. Crabblesnitch was very upset about this particular condition and he had enough.

"Sit down Mr. Northrop!" Mr. Crabblesnitch ordered Russell as he saw him walked into the office, Seth and Karl by his side. Crabblesnitch knew he was a good person to talk to Russell since he used to be a therapist and he was a good friend of Russell's dad. But in case he was stressed out and he would 'accidentally' destroy the office, he asked prefects to be near him.

"Russell wants to get out!"

"You can, after you listen to me, okay?"

"No! Russell OUT!" Russell slammed his fist to the older man's table. The prefects tensed up and ready to tackle the big boy, but the headmaster stopped them.

"Russell if you want to get out then you'll have to listen," asked him once again tried to calm the big kid down. After some blinks, Russell nodded.

"And then Russell out,"

"Okay," Mr. Crabblesnitch sighed. "I've been looking at your grades and they are all disappointing, Russell,"

He glanced at the kid who sat in front of him and decided to continue.

"So, I'll have you a supervisor. He or she will teach you with all the lessons you struggled to deal with," he then glanced again to the kid and Russell seemed didn't care. "So is that okay for you Russ?"

"Russell wants to out,"

"Okay Russell, I'll take that as a yes. Now you can go," Crabblesnitch sighed hard. "Mr. Kolbe, Mr. Branting, take Mr. Northrop out—,"

Without any help of the prefects, Russell was already running out the room. The Prefects looked at each other and then looked to their master.

"You think this would work, sir?" Karl asked the headmaster. But he didn't answer just shrugged.

_**I hope so…**_

* * *

It was winter. A month had passed and Russell was still struggled with the lesson. With his three supervisors, Beatrice, Pete, and Parker, he still didn't get it. Even with the help of his clique member…

The fact was that some of the Bullies were at least in the second year. Both Davis and Tom were on the last year. Everybody was progressing but no for Russell.

"I've heard about you Russell, threatening your friends and your supervisors and made them quit teaching you, that is unacceptable,"

This was his six times in a month and once again Russell didn't care much. He just wanted to get out the nostalgic room.

"I really disappointed on you Russell. Your dad had tried to make me accept you in here but you just don't want us accepting you. I assume that you—,"

The front door was opened and a girl walked in.

"Excuse me sir, I don't wanna` disturb your time but my script for my assignment is done,"

"Oh, here let me see. You can sit next to Mr. Northrop, if you want," The girl nodded and took a seat next to Russell. Russell, who at first seemed didn't care, was looking at the girl. But the way he looked at her was different than at Lola or Mandy. It was more to feel interested rather than just looking blankly.

The girl who was looking around the room was stopped by eyes that were looking at her. She looked at the guy next to her. She looked surprised to see him that close but then she smiled.

"Ah yes! It is another wonderful job from Ms. Doyle. But I gave you a small suggestion. I think you need more fact for the Representative chapter. But overall, it is good," Mr. Crabblesnitch then returned her script.

"Thank you sir,"

"You're welcome Ms. Doyle. Now off you go,"

Russell still staring at her while she greeted the prefect near the door and walked out from the office.

"Okay Russ—," he looked at the student who was looking at the direction of the door. At first he didn't realize anything until he remembered that Paige had walked in. Knowing that, Mr. Crabblesnitch smiled.

* * *

Two days later, Russell was again gonna` meet his new supervisor. And guess where he waited, The Library. It was weird to find him sitting on one of the chair inside the Nerds turf. But yet again, he, as the biggest bully in town, did what he had to do. Bullying!

He chased down all the nerds and even other cliques who at that moment were doing something at The Lib. He ran around the building yelling "RUSSELL WILL SMASH YOU!" kind of thing. His target now was Constantino, and they were running around until Constantino was trapped upstairs between the two racks and a big guy that his size was big enough to close the gap between the racks.

"RUSSELL SMASH YOU!"

"Russell please, I'll do anything that makes sense! Please!"

"NO CHANCE! RUSSELL WILL SM—,"

"It's Russell,"

A sudden voice mentioned his name and made him stop yelling. He never heard that kind of female voice. The only female voices he remembered were the voice of his mom yelling at him and the voice of some girls 'ewwing' when they were near him.

But this time was different. This kind of voice was soft and calm and that kind of voice had never called his name before. Well that was until now.

"You actually are going to be with him? For the entire years?" and the voice changed. He knew that one, it was Christy.

"Yeah. Sort of," that soft voice was back. He had the urge to look at the owner of the voice but he decided that he'd just listen to it. Too busy thinking about the voice, he didn't realize that Constantino was gone.

"Oh yuck—well he's over there—somewhere. Anyway, good luck Pig!" Christy then took off. Paige then walked around looking for the big guy she must help. From the upstairs, Russell knew who she was. She was the girl who sat next to her at the office back days. He smiled as he thought about her.

_**Russell thinks she pretty…Russell not smash her…**_

"Russell?" his eyes widened and his head snapped to the girl that approached him. Paige walked towards him slowly, not wanting to scare him, or not wanting to scare herself. She already knew how Russell acted, as a bully.

Meanwhile, Russell just stared her. Nothing much, nothing less, just froze on spot looking at her beautiful hazel-greenish eyes. He never felt this before. He actually never stared a girl that long.

"Russell, are you ready?" her voice woke him up from staring her. He just nodded and watched as she walked downstairs to the table. The way her hair flew as she walked down the stairs. The way her arms swung to front and back. The way her hip swayed and made her skirt slightly bounced. The way her long legs bent as she stepped on. The way her—

"Russell, hurry up!" Russell heard her called him and he shook his head. He decided to impress her with the way he knew how.

He jumped from the second floor platform and landed nicely on the ground with both his feet. He always did this at some point. When he was up on a tree, or when he was on the roof, he always jumped and landed.

After he managed to get his balance on his feet, he stood up from his bending position and smiled to Paige, who was surprised by his sudden action. Even Mrs. Carvin, the librarian looked shocked, too. He then walked to her and sat next to her seat, smiling. She sighed and took her seat.

"O-kay Russell, I wasn't expecting that but it was alright. So, what's the subject to start with?" she smiled to him as she handed her file to him. The file contained his scores from the day he arrived at Bullworth for the first time. He took it and read.

_**There's F. F. F. F. F. F. F. F. F. F. F. And another F. and more Fs…**_

"Russell gets F!"

"And, do you really know what's that suppose to mean?"

"F? Russell think F a letter," he answered with a smug on his face, making Paige laughed.

Russell smiled. The way she expressed her happiness was kind of cute. Russell now was started to blush, the feeling that he never felt before. Blushing.

_**Russell cheeks burning! What happening?! Oh hey, she pretty. Look the way she laughs. Russell likes that. Wait! Cheeks!**_

"Russell?"

Russell stopped slapping his cheeks and turned to Paige.

"What are you doing? You didn't hear me, did you?"

Russell blinked for few times, trying to remember her last words but he didn't get anything. So he just shrugged and put his silly grinned face on. Paige smiled and took out some study books and put it on the table. Russell's eyes widened. Either he was surprised by the power of her little arms when she took the thick books out or he just never seen a book that thick before.

"So, where you wanna` start?"

"Uhh…,"

"I'll help choosing," she paused just to read the paper that Mr. Crabblesnitch gave her moments before.

"I have Math, Biology, and History. Which better?"

Once again Russell just blinked but smiled when he made his choice.

"Biology! Russell wants blood!"

That made Paige flinched a bit. She never liked blood, even though she had a lot of it in her body. She just didn't like it.

Russell noticed and frowned. He didn't want to scare her, but he just did. He looked at her and sighed.

"Bad Russell! Bad! Bad!"

"Whoa, stop-stop! Don't hurt yourself Russ," she nearly jumped ahead to stop Russell from banging his head to the table. The students were now moved away from them, searching for a better area.

There was a small cut with a slightly dropping blood on it. She hesitated but then quickly took a piece of tissue paper that she always had and rubbed it onto his cut.

Russell and Paige widened their eyes as they realized how close their faces were. Well, not exactly that close but still, it was near. He could smell her mint gum and made him shivered a bit, and she could feel his heavy but yet warming breath below her chin and made her shivered a bit.

After couple of blinks, she got up and sat at her seat when he just stared at the book rack in front of him. After a while of silence, she started.

"Now I know why you chose Biology," she chuckled, showing him the tissue she used to wipe the blood. He looked at it and grinned, as she put it on the table near his position and took the biology book.

This was going to be a new experience for Russell.

* * *

"What's that, Russ?" Trent asked as he saw his friend staring at a piece of tissue. Russell didn't respond. He was busy staring the tissue. The tissue pas plain white slightly crumpled, with a print of bloods on it, his bloods, to the exact.

"Hey Tom, what's up with him and the tissue?"

"Ohh…that…," Tom Gurney smiled as he remembered what happened. "When he was studyin` with Pig, he scratched his head and she wiped the blood with it. And the way he looked at her, I think he likes her,"

Trent raised his nearly-there eyebrows and smirked. So Russell had been thinking about her. It was kind of funny how quiet Russell was, you know how Russell acted and yelled and did his best. Oh Russell…he was in love.

_**Love?**_

"I haven't met her yet, but I will tomorrow," Trent said as he watched his bigger friend sitting on the steps on the old bus, before he approached him.

"Hey Russell,"

"Yeah," his eyes was still on the tissue he held.

"What's that?"

"…"

"Russell, what's wrong bud?"

"…"

Trent sighed as he knew Russell wouldn't talk much, until he saw someone…someone who'd make Russell talked.

"Hey Russ, it is Pig. Over there!"

Russell immediately snapped eyes and lifted up his face, the perfect time to see Paige Doyle looking at him.

She indeed was looking at him. And then their eyes met. She blushed and giggled slightly, but then she was pulled by her hands by Camden, her friend.

"Oh, come on. I know you like him, strangely—,"

"Shut up! It's not like that,"

"Duhh—I know you Pig. Now hurry up, it was almost curfew!" with Camden's words, they went forward and walked away.

Trent knew where they were going, since it was almost nine p.m., and he turned around to talk to his big buddy.

"Hey, wanna` go to the dorm?"

Russell's eyes widened. And so was his grin. He quickly nodded and without warning, he dragged Trent towards the dorm area.

Since he was running and made Trent to catch up, they were arrived at the dorm. Just as Trent walked into the boys' one, Russell turned around and walked to the girls'.

He looked around the front yard of the dorm, just to find Paige sitting at one of the bench, alone. He urged himself to walk after her and he did. But he was interrupted by the voice of Mrs. Peabody calling Paige's name.

"Ms. Doyle come in. it's almost late—what are you doing here Mr. Northrop? Shouldn't you be in your dorm?"

Quickly Paige turned her eyes from her IPod to Russell who stood near the wall. But Mrs. Peabody insisted her to come in, so she walked to the doors as she was looking at the big kid's eyes. She blushed again and waved her hand, before she walked in.

Russell stunned. She waved to him. That wasn't something that girls would do to him. He never got any waved-hand from girls, especially from girl he liked. He blushed and smiled, as he walked back to his dorm.

* * *

"Now where is Russell?" asked Troy as he glanced at his watch.

"He'll be here. Don't worry," Davis then patted his shoulder as he walked out the room following with Wade. Inside there were Trent, Tom, Troy. The triple T-bully.

"I'm not. It's just…he never left us behind. He usually—," the door opened to welcome Russell into his room…their room. The Bullies had their own room and it was quiet big and dirty, just like their clothing.

"Hey Russ, where've ya`?"

"Take a walk," he answered quickly as he grabbed his pajamas and toiletries and walked to the bathroom.

"Took a walk? Since when does he actually take a walk?"

"Just then. It's his new habits," Trent suddenly said from his bed, still reading a book that assumed to be a porn one.

"Habits?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? Russell has a crush," Tom blurted out, chuckling. And Troy nearly choked out by his coke. After calming himself, he smirked.

"Tell me about it,"

"Well…there's this new chick. Pat, I think, is her name"

"You mean Paige,"

"Yeah, right," Tom cleared his throat, and then continued. "So, this girl is gonna` teach Russ until the end of his year. And I think the scene for _**falling-in-love-at-the-first-sight**_ happened to him,"

"Yeah? That's interesting. I wanna` meet her t`morrow,"

"What tomorrow?!" Russell suddenly said that out-loud as he walked in to his drawer. The tree boys looked shocked, but then two of them were turned into a smile as Russell accidentally dropped a piece of tissue, and he quickly grabbed it and put it into his diary. Yes, that big bully had a diary.

Troy who was still shocked, was now watching his friends smiling. He was dying, wanting to know more about his leader's lovey-dovey moments. He knew asking at them near Russell was a big no-no. So, he took out his cell-phone and texted Tom.

Tom saw his phone vibrated on his table, so he picked it and read the message.

_**Him! Outside! Now!**_

He looked at the sender as Troy got his chance to glance at the big boss, who was now sitting calmly on his chair, doing the exercise that Pig gave him. Tom nodded a bit as he started.

"Russ, I need ta` find someone. Troy?" Russell glanced at the two and nodded. He glanced at them once more before they disappear. He then sighed.

"Trent?"

"Hmm—?"

"Russell miss her,"

Trent who was still reading his book snapped his head up to Russell's direction, widening his eyes. For him, it was shocking to see his big mate like this. And so for Russell.

He never thought that he would like a certain girl that he just met this afternoon. He never did.

* * *

**Chapter one is done.  
Next up is Chapter two, obviously. I'll be updating soon (I hope).  
Thanks for reading****!**

**XOX FolderNo2Owner XOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back, ready to representing my story.  
I'm so sorry if I made mistakes in this story. Grammars or Spells. I'm not that perfect, and besides I'm only 15.  
Though, just a little reminder, **Paige **and **Pig **are the same, don't get confused.  
Go Read or go home**(?)**  
Enjoy****!**

* * *

**Russell with a Pig**

The sunlight shone passed through the window, hitting on Paige's eyes. She stirred in her sleep trying to get away from the sun, but it was no luck. Giving up, she finally opened her eyes and rubbed it gently. When she got her eyes clear, she looked at the make-shift bed next hers. It was Camden's, though, she wasn't there. She'd probably on shower.

Paige glanced to the digital clock on the coffee table. It showed _**seven:twelve**_. It was still early, knowing that the classes started at nine. She yawned and out-stretched her arms. One of her arm stretch so wide, too wide, that it accidentally hit and dropped a book that was on the coffee table. She bent down and grabbed it.

It was her biology book.

"Wait a second!" she thought out-loud as she looked at the book closely. Her eyes became wide and she started to blushed.

It wasn't her book. It was his book, his biology book. It must had been switched with hers yesterday in The Library. So possibly, Russell had her book now.

She carefully opened the book, noticing that it was not in the best condition. She opened every single page that was there, only to find his drawing, and more drawings. Maybe he liked to draw, and he wanted to become an artist. He liked drawing so much, especially drawing on his locker. Paige had seen his locker before and it was full of drawings.

_**Nice one…**_ She thought.

She then opened some other pages and found more drawings. Those were when she stopped at one page. There she saw, not his draws, his handwritings. She looked at it, smiling.

"This is so…like him,"

It was. His handwritings were weird, and big, and barely readable. They were not good. Thought she still admired them.

She was about to trail them when she was shocked with the door loudly slammed to the wall. Paige looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Camden! Could you at least, knock?"

"Duh—since when I need to knock? This is my room too, hun," Camden replied as she prepared her books for her lessons. Paige was right. Camden had already showered.

Camden glanced to her friend and smiled.

"His book,"

"H-how do you know?"

"Darlin`, I know so," she said poking her tongue out.

"I'll get going, see ya` around," with that Camden left the room.

Paige was surprised about Camden already knew about the book, but she shrugged it off. It always happened to roommates.

She glanced back to the digital clock. Now it showed _**seven:thirty-one**_. She sighed and smiled a bit as she looked down to the book on her lap, before she put it on the table and she walked out.

* * *

Russell walked across the hall to his locker. He was going to take his book for next lesson. It was biology, his favorite subject.

Since Russell got some private mentoring from Mr. Crabblesnitch, he sometimes got into all classes, or three. But it was a progress.

Anyway, all the students were looking at him fearfully, preparing themselves if he wanted to bully them. But no. the only thing he wanted to do was to meet up with somebody. Somebody he missed.

His head and eyes went up and down, left and right, searching for her.

"Hhh—maybe she at outside. Russell think she do shop class today," he shrugged it off and walked to his locker. He, indeed, really missed her, his tutor, his teacher, his—_**crush****?**_

Russell thought about yesterday, when she smiled and laughed after he did something funny, when she gently wiped the blood on his head. Those were the enjoyable moments.

At last, he was in front of his locker and he unlocked it. Once it was opened, he searched for his biology book.

_**Where you little thing? **_He thought, struggling to find the book on his messy locker.

Finally he found it and then he closed the locker door. Just as he spun around, he was shocked to see Paige was standing in front of him.

"Um, Russell?"

He needed time to uncover from the slight shock and he grinned to her.

"Paige! Hey!"

She looked into his eyes and smiled. And then suddenly she reached into her bag and took out a book.

"Umm…Russ, I think we switched our books yesterday. So here's your book,"

Russell looked at her stretched arms with a biology book on the hands. He blinked and looked at the book he was holding and he knew there was something different about it.

That book or her book was amazingly neat and covered, just like a new book, while his book was horrible. It was a wrecked. Even the cover was crumpled and the white papers were turning to a slight golden.

He took the book from her and he gave her the book. While doing this, their hands were accidentally touched.

He could feel her soft, smooth skin on his and her…she could feel his big hand slightly hairy on the knuckle, but that didn't matter.

Paige woke up and immediately moved her hand to put her real book inside her bag.

He looked down to his hand and rubbed the spot where she touched him with his other had. He grinned. It felt good and he was starting to like it.

"Uhh—Russell think Paige do biology now," he suddenly said out of nowhere. She blinked in disbelieve, slightly tilted her head.

"I'm…yeah, I do,"

"Russell too! And Russell wants walk you there,"

Russell was ready if she rejected him. He knew she would.

"I'd love to,"

* * *

The walk was fun. They talked about others, asking question and laughed. All eyes were on them, confused. Russell rarely walked with a certain girl before and Paige was a new student, yet she dared to walk with him.

Unfortunately, they arrived at the new and improved Laboratory and they must separate since they have each partner for the experiment. Russell was with Hal and Paige was with Kirby.

When the door was opened, Paige had guessed that it was Kirby. But when she saw someone else, her heart stroked away.

It was Derby Harrington.

"Ah well—Mr. Harrington, I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you moved to England,"

"Yes sir, indeed I was. But my dad decided to move back here. Well—I did miss Ohio,"

The old man laughed.

"Yes-yes-yes. Now please sit right next to Ms.—Doyle, perhaps,"

Derby smiled at the name, and when he saw her, his smirk grew wider.

_**We finally meet again…**_

Russell saw panic on her face when Derby walked towards her. He might be stupid, but he was smart enough to know she was scared. Very scared.

He really wanted to attack him for scaring her, but he decided to wait. And he actually waited and look closely to their behavior.

She was scared. She was scared to see his face again. She preferred to see Edna having a poo or the old hobo throw up. She preferred to see anything else but him. So he was the guy girls liked to talk about. Derby.

"_**I know right. But since he moved to Ma—wherever, Bif would take the empty,"**_

"_**It's Manchester,"**_

"_**Right—whatever,"**_

Derby was the one that moved to England, not a surprise there. But why he came back? Remember when she has the biggest secret of her life? That included him.

"I have feelings that we've met before. Right, Ms. Doyle?"

"What do you want?!" It was more of like statement than a question. But it was the same to him.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm your friend. Well, _**was**_. But now, I'm your partner for _**the**_ _**experiment**_,"

Russell could see—_**feel**_ she was crying. He could feel her shaking beneath her sweater and winter jacket. He just felt it.

Russell body tensed up as he saw Derby put an arm around Paige's shoulders. He really wanted to come there and pull him away from her, but he just couldn't. He couldn't do it.

He smacked his fist to the table. A loud 'bump' was created, a slight crack was made, and the students were now looking at him, all students including Derby and the Pig.

Pig saw his eyes, full of anger. She knew, he was watching her—no!—them. When he looked to her, she got a chance and faked a smile.

Russell saw her smile, he thought it was genuine. There was a sign of relief there. Maybe she didn't feel scared and shaken. Maybe it was only him. But what was that feeling, he hated it.

"Ya` okay?" Hal asked. Russell just shrugged, still locking his eyes on Pig. Hal follow his eyes, to find Pig was sitting next to Derby. He gulped, but then he composed himself and turned back to Russell.

"Jealous, huh?"

"Jealous?"

* * *

**I think that's for chapter two.  
Anyway guys, if you wanna` help with the ideas or this story has some wrong senses for you, it's my pleasure to accept that. Just message me or review, say it out loud, I'm so open-minded.  
And again, Thanks for reading****!**

**XOX FolderNo2Owner XOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all. I'm sorry for a lack of update. This past April and May were tough, since I had the National Exam and other try-outs at school.  
But as least I would continue on June.  
Any review-feedback you may wanna` read:**

**Feisty Totodile: Hey Feisty, **you said it is a challenge for Russell since he is a tough guy. And trust me, it is a challenge for myself to write this, I need to write a different side of Russell, which hell I don't know. But I'll try my best and thanks for reviewing :)

**YooHyeSu: Hey Hye-Su, **you asked for Paige's nick name. To be honest I don't really know, Pig is the only thing that crossed my mind. But I was able to make a little scene with it, and I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing :)

**Russell: Hey Russell, **I believe you're not the Russell Northrop I've been writing on. I just wanna` tell you, I won't go away with what I've made. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

**That's all guys, now on to the story****!**

* * *

**Russell with a Pig**

It has been ten minutes after the biology class and she thought she wouldn't ever see him again, but she was dead wrong. She was about to go but he pushed her in to the boys' bathroom.

"Boys' bathroom? Really Derby?" she asked sarcastically.

"That's not important! The important thing is why are you avoiding me, my friend?"

"NO! We're not friends! Now let me go," Paige replied trying to go away from him, but he was bigger to block her way out.

"Oh come-on! It was the past, get over it!"

Paige abruptly turned around and smiled sarcastically to him.

"Yeah," she said. "The past that hurts me!"

Derby widened his eyes. Surely he was taken a back with this. He just shook his head and sighed hard. Paige still staring into his eyes dreadfully.

"Oh piggy-piggy-piggy you don't understand this! I've CHANGED—,"

"Oh please. You never did,"

"NO! I mean listen. I've changed into a better person than I was,"

"Bullcrap!"

"Hey I'm serious!"

"Okay! You've changed. Happy?" she said, sighing and she was about to leave. But after a couple of steps, she turned around to him.

"But Derby I just wanna` remind you, you've changed into someone that Catherine doesn't want you to be,"

* * *

Russell Northrop was walking to the football field for his practice. The new coach, Mr. Sylvester had recruited more students to join the club, and the strong guys decided to play.

They were Norton, Hal, Ricky, all The Bullies clique, and The Jocks, of course, were the new member of the club. Oh, and Jimmy Hopkins too.

Anyway, the members were now doing laps around the field for the last stage of today's practice session.

After an hour or more of practicing, the groups disbanded and each of them went to different areas.

But not for one person.

"Yo` Russell!"

He didn't move.

"Russ, c`mon!"

He stayed still.

"Damn it! Get your big ass out that bench! Let's GO!"

Silence.

Jimmy grunted and rushing towards Russell who was sitting alone at the bench. Both of them had an appointment to meet Omar the co-leader of the Townies in the Blue Skies for something to talk about, but now Russell wasn't even moving.

"C`mon Russell! We need to go! NOW!"

Russell looked up to the balder haired kid in front of him, and then he was back to his thought and ignored him. Jimmy sighed, hard.

This big kid never did this to Jimmy, especially after he gave the money for the mission. But now Russell looked—calm—perhaps that was the greatest word to describe it.

"Oh screw you Russ,"

"Russell just thinking,"

Jimmy was about to leave when Russell said that. He looked to the big guy and moved closer.

"You think? Since when?"

"Since—,"

"Since?"

Russell opened his mouth to say something. Turns out, he wasn't saying anything. So he decided to shut up and keep in silent.

"Uugghh, no use!" Jimmy scratched his head and left.

* * *

Troy was playing basketball on the parking lot with the other bullies, when Jimmy called his name.

"Troy, do me a favor, will ya`!" Troy looked at the side to see Jimmy walking closer. He then passed the ball to Wade, who was waiting for it.

"What favor?"

"Go to Blue Skies with me,"

"Man that's too far! Why not Russ? You used him often,"

"I don't know, he kinda` fucked up—,"

"Fucked up, like?"

"Uuhh, being quite—I guess,"

"Oh that!"

"That, what?"

"He's in love," Troy said it with a little laugh at the end.

"Haha. Who's it now? Beatrice? Eunice?"

"No, the new chick,"

"There's a lot of new chick Troy,"

Not far from where they were standing, Tom threw the ball to the basket, but it failed and it bounced out from the ring.

"Ouch—you suck, Tom!" Troy rubbed the spot where the ball hit him before he continued. "Paige, know her?"

"Oh her? You mean Pig,"

"Yeah," Troy said as he took and threw the basketball into the ring, but failed.

"Oh, you suck," Jimmy said before dashing to the ball and threw it to the ring, but failed, as well.

"Oh, you sucker than me, _**Jimbob**_!"

"Shut up with that!"

Little did the two knew, that Russell was watching them talking. He heard the talks and surely, it was all true.

_**But what about Derby? **_He thought. _**And jealous?**_

* * *

"Paige, do you like my new sweater?"

Paige looked at her bestfriend's new sweater. Yesterday, Camden got a Christmas present from her parents, and she got a new sweater and a pair of leather boots.

"That's nice, Cam. Really nice," Paige frowned a bit for the last sentence.

"Ohh come on Paige, you'll get yours soon. Don't worry about it,"

"Yeah—,"

Unfortunately Paige wouldn't get presents from her family. Her parents died when she was young, and she was the only child. Only her and the adults in school who knew. Students and her friends, even Camden didn't know about that.

_**And Derby…he knows too…**_

"Paige, you lost it again,"

"What?"

"I don't know. Since the Harrington kid came back, you've been thinking about something," Camden secretly pointed on the Preps table on the cafeteria, just right across theirs. Paige just shrugged and continued eating.

"You like Derby?"

"Wha—NO!" Paige yelled so loud that the whole cafeteria turned to her.

"I'm sorry—sorry, nothing to look at. This just acting," Camden stood up and waved to the others. They looked at them crazy, and sat back down.

"Damn it Pig, what's wrong with you?" Camden said whispering, but still sternly. Paige, who was looking down since she yelled stood up.

"Sorry Cam, but I need time to myself," then she walked out from the cafeteria, despite Camden's protest.

Paige walked to the secretary office. She was stressful lately and she needed time to rest. She earned that anyway. After some approval from Ms. Danvers for skipping the next class, she walked out the building from the back door.

Paige decided to walk around the back side of the school area. She walked forward to the shop class building. There, as she expected as the Greasers' hang-out, she met some of them. She chatted and talked about some topics of bikes, which they glad to talk about, and she immediately became friends with Vance.

After couple of talks, she said goodbyes and walked to the football field. There, they watched the football club practicing for the upcoming league. Paige watched as the mascot dancing around like a complete idiotic, but mascots always do that.

_**The mascot'd be better if it was a pig…**_

She laughed at the thought. She was a huge fan of pig. Well, not a pig in the mud. She was in to piggybanks, a cartoon of Monokurobo, the Three Little Pigs, and others pig icons. So that was her nickname inspiration, and it almost suited with her name.

As time went by she decided to go back to the dorm. As she walked pass the Harrington she stopped by a bark of a beige bulldog.

"Ohh how cute," she said as the dog approached her. She let him sniffed, and then he barked happily to welcome her. She bent down, still keeping her skirt close, and rubbed the back of the dog.

Paige was also a dog-person, when she couldn't bring her pig inside the house. She once has a Labrador, but since she moved from Brazil back to here, and Dest couldn't ride on a plane, she put him to a shelter.

Back to reality, she watched the dog bounced up and down running happily around her. She bent down and rubbed the dog's skull, and it started to lick her hand. Paige chuckled as she felt a funny sensation on her hand. Then the dog ran into the Harrington's yard, barking as if asking her to come.

She was about to take a step but then she stopped. This was _**Harrington house**_. The possibility for Derby Harrington in the house was big. But though, it was a class time, the house seemed quiet, and the dog really got her attention.

Oh what the hell. She then jogged towards the yard and played with the dog. There was a Frisbee on the ground, so she took it and threw it for the dog to catch.

"Good boy. You do have some skills,"

"He does," a British voice interrupted her time with the dog. And the dog immediately ran passed her to him.

Paige turned around to see an African-British young man lightly tapping the dog's back.

"Ohh, I thought you were somebody," Paige sighed in relieve.

"Well, I'm a body, if you recognized," he chuckled a bit. "I guess Chester had win your heart, he likes you,"

"Oh, Chester? That's your dog? He is one little thing,"

"I'm Chad by the way,"

"I'm Paige, nice to meet you"

"I know. Derby talks about you somehow," Chad smiled, but then turned in to a small frown when he saw a slight tense in her eyes. She was indeed tensed when he mentioned that name, but she tried to be calm.

'Talking about me? What about me?"

"Some things like, _**the new girl seems nice**_ and _**she's Brazilian**_. Stuff like that,"

"Oh," she said in low voice. "Speaking of, where's he?"

"Derby went to Tad's House, for a prep meeting," he answered.

"Well what are you doing here, then? You're a prep yourself,"

"Let's just say some people have their limits of things," he shrugged.

"Yeah you bet—Hey Chester, tell Derby that one of his preps started to be lazy," she bent to talk to Chester, laughing. He just barked and licked her hand again. Chad stood there, amazed by her jest.

"Hey, can I ask you a thing?" he said as he bent down to close their height difference.

"Okay, but I wanna` ask you one thing too," she replied.

"Well okay. What about?"

"Your scar. What's up with it?" he rubbed his scarred cheek and chuckled.

"Boxing match. I got hit, very hard by Bif," he said and she nodded. "Now my question,"

"Yeah sure, spill it," she said as she re-did the collar on Chester's neck.

"I—uuhh—what are you doing with his collar?"

Paige looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'll ask something more interesting," she chuckled.

"No that wasn't my real question, what you are doing took me to interest." He said, helping her with the collar.

"You should change it to a better fabric of collar, and lesser the sparkling. He's not very comfortable with it,"

"I see. So the real question,"

"Go on,"

"Umm—I accidentally heard you and Derby argued in the men's bathroom? What was it all about?"

Paige's eyes widened. She didn't expect that. And she didn't want to talk about it, at all.

* * *

**What's going on between Derby and Paige? Will she talk about it? Review and guess  
That's for chapter 3. I hope you like it  
See you on the next chapter, take care, byeee****!**

**XOX FolderNo2Owner XOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hufft, it has been a rough weeks and my hand is a wrecked**(-_-).**  
I'm sure you missed me and my updating story.  
Well, this is chapter four.  
Enjoy reading:)****!  
Reading is the source of knowledge**(especially reading this one, LOL).

* * *

**Russell with a Pig**

"_**Derby, where's Catherine?"**_

"_**I don't know, yet,"**_

"_**Yet? What do you—what the hell rope for? Derby? What are you doing?!"**_

"_**Shut UP!"**_

"_**Catherine? Catherine! Cathy, are you here?"**_

"_**I said shut up!"**_

"_**No wait! What—,"**_

"Hey Paige you okay?"

"Oh nothing. No—no," her palms were sweating. She looked overwhelmed. Chad noticed that still waiting for her answer.

"Paige, are you okay?" he put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and shifted a little bit, but when she looked at Chad, she released her breath.

"Yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry,"

"O-kay," Chad raised an eyebrow. "Sooo?"

"So, what?"

"You and Derby. You haven't answer my question,"

There she was, looking scared again. But then she looked at him and chuckled.

"Nahh, it's nothing important. Let's just say that we kinda` disliked each other in the past and we meet again here,"

"So nothing to worry?"

"Nope. Not a single thing," she smiled. He smiled too. But he surely knew that there was a problem between her and Derby.

_**She still scared. I can feel it. I should do something to break this tension…**_

"Okay then, but I mean…you both talked in the boys' bathroom, and at the same time I used the toilet,"

"What?! Eww gross!" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah I know—,"

"Where on earth have you been Chad?" Bif suddenly yelled from the front stairs, running towards therm. Hearing that, Paige chuckled.

"So I guess you should go then. Or Bif would give you another scar," she laughed.

"Yeah, that sucks too badly. Okay then, I'd better go," Chad stood up, smiling, just as Bif made it to the park. And then they both went.

Paige sighed hard. She then tapped Chester's head as he wiggled his tail happily. She then stood up and walked out from the Harrington House.

"What's wrong with my life?" she kicked the nearby dirt and walked off.

* * *

Russell walked out from his class, which was math. She had been given some homework that him and Paige would do together. So he walked in a hurry to the Library to meet her. He was so excited about this.

"_**Attention! Calling for Ms. Doyle and Ms. Gorger! Please head out to the office right now! Thank you!**_"

The speaker called her and her friend he didn't recognized. Why? He was about to walk in to the Library when Paige came out from it in a hurry. She literally ran. She glanced at him and smiled. He was about to reply to say hi but it was too late. She already ran away. He wanted to follow, but he didn't want to enter that building either.

But he intended to follow her so he turned around and jogged to her. As he stepped up the stairs to the main building, Tom stopped him.

"Where're you going, bud?"

"Russell follows Paige. To the office,"

"Oh, she and Camden got an assignment. And she can't teach you today at the Lib,"

"What assignment?" Russell asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't know, it's something about Christmas. And so, the Snitch asked me to replace her,"

"Paige not studying with Russ?"

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry, tomorrow can do," Tom patted his back and leaded him to the dorm. "Now let's go to the dorm,"

Russell nodded and walked by. He was disappointed that she wasn't there to study with him, instead it was Tom. He frowned along the way. He already imagined him and Paige, working on his math problem. He already imagined her laughing about his stupidity about math. He had that perfect imagination, but then it was gone.

"Russell, wait!"

As the two bully turned around, Russell's eyes brightened and he grinned.

"Russell, here're your last exercise from Mr. Crabblesnitch. You scored not bad actually. Keep going, okay?" She smiled as she handed some papers to him. Russell took them and nodded, grinning widely. But soon he frowned a bit.

"Paige to go?"

"Well yeah. I gotta` go. But see ya` tomorrow," she grinned and waved before heading out the main gate, disappearing from the view. Russell nodded and smiled, still looking at the small figure running out the gate following her friend.

Tom smiled as he reached for the papers and looked at them. His eyes widened a bit, and he chuckled.

_**His scores do show some improvements. Oh look! He got an E…**_

"I guess Paige really help you, huh?

Russell looked at his friends, and glanced at the papers, and then back to his friend. He giggled and slapped his bud on the back of his head. And then he ran away to the dorm.

Tom raised both his eyebrows. Russell never giggled before. And now, he looked so-very happy after greeted by Paige.

"Oh my big buddy, he is in love,"

* * *

Paige and Camden was walking down the bridge to the Old Bullworth Vale. Camden wanted to hang out with Paige a bit more. So they decided to go shopping on some stores.

"So whaddaya` think about this Christmas dance hall?" Camden asked, as she searched some clothing on the rack.

"It's next week, right? But I don't know why Ms. Danvers chose us to make it,"

"Ehhmm—I'm glad about it,"

"Okay right. Well I mean why me?" Paige sat down on the chair nearby. "I can't even dance,"

"I don't know," Camden then found a cute a-line red dress. "Hey look. This is pretty?"

"It is. Try it on," Camden smiled and walked to the fitting room. While Camden was in there, Paige found a magazine named _**UK Founder**_. She flipped some pages that were full of mostly UK's clothing and brands. And then she flipped another pages and she was getting bored. She then closed the magazine, but stopped when she saw the back cover.

There he was. Derby Harrington as one of the models that were on the cover. Not really a shocking one. He was good-looking and he did modeling for sometimes. But the pose made her hoped she didn't find that magazine from the beginning.

He was shirtless, only on jeans and he wore a dog-tag necklace. But then he was holding a hammer, crushing a thing that used to be a piggybank. Her eyes focused on the piggy, and soon she quietly gasped.

It was the same piggy like the one she owned. Pale pink, with a black-blue dot patterned bow on the head. Just like hers. She looked to the front of the magazine and saw the date it was published.

_**July 29th 2011…Last year edition…**_

"Hey Paige, what do you think of this? Camden came out from the fitting room wearing the red dress. It fitted her perfectly. Paige looked up and put a weak smile on.

"It looks great on you,"

"Yeah. I'll buy this thing! I love it!" Camden said cheerfully. But then it died down when she realized that her best friend was looking down, again.

"You okay Paige?" she asked, sitting down next to her. Paige looked to her right and shook her head. Camden looked confused but then she turned her attention to the magazine.

"Hey that's Derby! You sure you don't like em`?"

"Shut up," Paige made a small mumble. "I don't like it when someone thinks I like him. That's not nice,"

"Wow hey, relax. It's just a joke," Camden looked bewildered. Paige glanced at her and let out a sigh.

"Then I don't like that joke," she replied, tossing the magazine to the coffee table next to her. Camden at this moment really didn't know what to say.

"Something's wrong with you? Since Derby came here, you've become overly-protective to yourself," Camden finally said. It hurt to see her best friend like this. And she just wanted to help. "You know you can trust me on this. I mean we're besties anyway, and I wanna` help,"

"I want you to help me too, but it's complica—,"

"Then let me help you!" Camden blurted out.

Camden was right. Paige had changed into someone she wasn't supposed to be. She was out the line. That mainly because she was too scared to talk about it. Maybe this was the perfect time to share it.

"Okay," Paige sighed. "So what to begin?"

"Tell me something that I should've known from the beginning,"

"My parents," Paige sighed hard. "They died when I was younger and I was the only child. My mom died caused by an accident, and my dad died by a cancer,"

"I'm really sorry. I've been talking about my family to you. I'm so sorry," Camden leaned to the side to hug her. Paige just smiled and patted her back.

"That's okay. Since then, I've been living alone. But I got a friend, Catherine. She was being a mom and also a friend at the very same time. I mean, she was like two years older than me,"

"And where's she now?"

Camden saw the dim on her eyes. Which she thought was not a good thing to talk about. Paige looked down to her feet. She didn't even realize that there was small tear going down.

"She, umm…she died a year ago, she was murdered," at that moment tears flowing down on her cheek. Camden nodded and put arms around her to comfort her.

"I hate crying. I promised her not to cry," Paige mumbled on her shoulder. Camden then started patting and rubbing her on the back.

"But if you couldn't hold back, just do it. I'm sure she'll understand,"

They hugged for a couple of minutes. One stranger almost asked about what they were doing, but Camden shook her head to him and waved him off.

"Umm Paige, can I ask you one more thing?"

"What is?"

Camden pulled away from the hug and cleared her throat.

"So now I know about your parents and friend, but what's the connection with Derby?"

Paige eyes widened. Surely she didn't expect this again. First was Chad, and then Camden. Honestly, she wanted to tell her the truth. But she just couldn't.

"He-umm—,"

"I think the Derby part is very hard for you. Just pause it, tell me next time. You've told me some of your secrets and that's enough for today. You'll need some rest,"

Camden the hugged her again. Paige stiffened, but as soon relaxed and leaned her body to Camden. And then the two separated and stood up.

"Are you still gonna` buy this?" Paige pointed the dress on her body, sweeping her tears. Camden smiled and looked into the mirror nearby.

"Of course! It's on sale, anyway,"

The two then walked out from the store with some bags of clothing, mostly were Camden's. Paige only bought a pair of black dancing heels, a white cargo pants, and a blue baseball cap, with a bit of cheetah prints on it.

"Camden…," Paige said as she put on her new cap backwards.

"That's a rockin` cap! Love it! You surely a cap-a-holic! I mean, you already,"

"Camden?"

"—have like, twenty caps on the closets! Oh, yeah. What was it?" Camden smiled goofily after she took a bite of her doughnut. They decided to buy some doughnuts for the snack.

"Thanks for all this. You make me to tell you some things,"

"No-no-no, I should be the one to say. You want to open up to me. And you just did,"

Paige smiled as they began walked back to the academy. Though, Paige realize that she didn't fully open up to her. She still didn't know about Derby. But then again, Camden was her best-est friend and she was intended to tell her, just not this time.

"Paige, what is it to you with Russell?" immediately Paige's cheek blushed and she looked away. Camden noticed and laughed.

"Oh Pig. You blush easy when I say Russell,"

"Shut up!" Paige pushed her away lightly.

"Well—," Camden took a deep breath. "Russell. Russell. Russell. Russell. Russell. Russell,"

"Stop!" Paige walked faster.

"Russell. Russell. Russell. Russell. Russell. Russell,"

"Camden Gorger!"

"Russell. Russell. Russell—urrggh!" Camden finally stopped when Paige shoved a doughnut to her mouth, and then she laughed.

"Paige, this is blueberry! I don't like!" Camden stuck out her tongue, tried to spit out the blueberry jam.

"But I enjoy this so much," Paige laughed.

"Arhh—but seriously, why you like Russell so damn…damn?"

"I don't know. The first time I saw him, I was scared. But then he shows a kindness and I like when he does that," Paige looked at the sky and smiled.

"You like his kindness or you like him?"

"Stop it!" Paige couldn't help but blush, which made Camden, laughed again. Paige pouted but she had a very clever idea.

"Speaking of, what's about you and Norton?"

It was Camden's turned to blush.

_**Revenge is so sweet… **_Paige finally got her off guard.

"Ehhmm," Paige cleared her throat. "Norton. Norton. Norton. Norton. Norton. Norton—,"

"Shut up!" Camden blushed hard. But then the two girls laughed. It was a happy night-out for them.

* * *

"Ms. Gorger, where've you been? Mrs. Peabody wanna` talk with you. She is waiting the teachers' room," The prefect said so to Camden.

"Okay sir Kolbe, thanks," she then turned to Paige. "Well I'm going. Wanna` come?"

Paige shook her head.

"You go first. I just need a little bit of air. Besides, I have nothing to do with you and Mrs. Peabody,"

"Oh then can you put my things in the room?"

Paige wanted to reject. Camden's shopping bags were so many.

_**And possibly heavy too…**_

"Sure, come here," Well she was her best friend.

'Okay. See ya` in the room," with that, Camden waved and walked away.

The school area was quite. It was seven p.m., so they must have had dinner right then. Thank god Camden and her had already ate some doughnuts at the Old Vale, instead of Edna's gross foods.

And her thought was right. Camden's stuffs were heavy as hell. Paige had hard time holding them. Plus hers, she brought like seven bags and two of them were Paige's

The weather was chilly. The wind blew hard. It was getting cold outside, so she decided to go to the dorm.

She walked carefully, keeping her balance as her arms were sore caused by the bags.

_**If I knew about this, I wouldn't wanna` shop with her again. Damn, she's like Pinky's black-twin-sister…**_

She laughed at the thought. But that was only making things worse. She was leaning too much to the left and the bags were pulling her to the ground.

_**Bump!**_

"Ouch—Oh no!" And the world suddenly appeared slower. Paige looked up to find Camden's bag and her new cap flew in the air. She accidentally threw it when she fell, and the cap just fell. She closed her eyes, waiting for a noise of it hitting the ground.

"Hey, is this yours?"

Paige was surprised, and relieved. They didn't hit the ground. Someone caught them. Paige immediately ran towards the person.

"Yeah that is. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I'm really sorry," she looked at his dark brown eyes. He had a long scar on his left eye.

_**Could this be?**_

"It's okay. We're cool. You're the new kid?" she nodded. She looked at him. He wasn't wearing a uniform, just a t-shirt, hoodie, and blue jeans, and walking with his backpack.

"And who are you? I never saw you before," she said as she took Camden's bag and put on her cap back.

"Oh pal, I just arrived. Cool cap!"

"Thanks. You're new, too?" she asked. He just chuckled and shrugged.

"Not really a new student. I got expelled from here, but now I'm back," he smirked.

"Expelled?" she stiffened. She already heard the rumor, so she had thoughts running around in her head.

_**Oh my…He? Is he…**_

"Yeah, sorta`. So I gotta` go now. See ya` next time," he was about to walk but she stopped him.

"Wait! Are you—Gary Smith?" she widened her eyes. Seeing her funny face, he laughed hard.

_**The crazy, lunatic, socio-path…**_

"No girl, that ass is still stuck in the asylum. I'm Edgar Munsen,"

* * *

**That's it for chapter four. Again review or pm for critiques, suggestions, or anything.  
And too, I just realized I misspelled **Russell**who is supposed to be **Russel**. But I guess, nobody cares about that. Not even Russell himself.  
And the magazine,** UK Founder **is not real. I made it up. Or maybe if it's real, I don't really know.  
Until next chapter, thanks for reading****!**

**XOX FolderNo2Owner XOX**


End file.
